All's Fair in Love and War
by DarkShine07
Summary: We are all born for love. So the Princess has been told, but she'd never expect that it would come back to haunt her. In the end, she realizes that somtimes you have to think about yourself too.[AshexBalthier] [May Have Character Deaths]
1. The Stir of it All

**Brief Author's Note: Hello readers! I'd just like to, first off, thank you for choosing to read my fic, and second off, tell you about the status of this story. I will update as I progress throughout the game. The first few chapters will probably appear sooner than when I catch up to myself later on. Currently my position in the game is The Henne Mines, but if you want to check it otherwise you can go to my profile and I have my progress updated frequently on there. So, now, you may enjoy the read! **

_Ξ_

It all began the very night when bombs were lighting up the sky and the stars seemed burn out in shame. Upon that fateful night footsteps could be heard, racing through the never ending tunnels of infinite amount as they splattered through puddles and skidded through turns. Panting and out of breath, Lady Ashe was feeling quite weary, and she longed to be able to stop for a few minutes. But, alas! She could not, for there were enemies tracking behind, their many years of training helping them to stay up to boot. Ashe and her few guards slowed a bit as they came up to an intersection, an intersection leading out of the waterway. Just when Ashe thought she was going to easily avoid contact with her followers she saw three figures dart out in front of her. They were just close enough to startle her and her guards off balance. As water splashed from a puddle onto Ashe's shirt, she stopped completely and watched as the three people turned around. One was a young boy with light blonde hair who seemed a little too young to be out with his two companions. Next Ashe saw, could it be? Yes…it was a Viera. A Viera of the Wood, indeed. Ashe had no time to question before the third person, a striking man with a clean look to him and eyes that seemed to capture her own for the briefest of seconds, stepped forward.

"Ah, more people avoiding confrontation with the law." His voice was liquid silk from his tongue.

Ashe was quick to remark though, "Avoiding confrontation yes, but I am not as low as a trio of pirates. I suspect you three have just robbed the royal palace, have you not?"

"Indeed we did." The pirate lifted his gaze and looked into the darkness behind the lady. "It seems your friends have caught up."

Ashe quickly turned around and, gripping her sword's handle, she saw as five Imperials appeared.

The Viera quickly pulled out her bow and shot an arrow directed at one of the Imperials. The younger pirate was upon the enemies quickly with his sword. The other pirate smirked confidently and fluently aimed his gun and fired a bullet. As Ashe fought she kept waiting to feel a bullet go through her back. She expected that as soon as the battle with the Imperials was finished the trio of pirates would presume as to attack her. And so, in her quick-to-infer mind, she was paranoid that the one pirate who had spoken would go ahead and kill her in the process of the battle. When finally the last Imperial fell to the ground, Ashe turned around in a flash, her sword at hand, and faced the pirates. Her guards, following her lead, also made ready to defend. The pirates lowered their weapons and simply looked at Ashe.

"Oh yes, go on and kill us after we just saved your life." The older pirate commented.

"Perhaps you only saved me so that you may kill me yourself." Ashe's voice was thick with suspicion as her eyes glared intently at the pirates.

The pirate stepped closer. "Under all means necessary, we wish not to harm you."

_Ξ_

Now, miles away from the waterway of Rabanastre, Ashe stood on the edge of a desert. She had joined a party of unlikely people, but she had found that they were all capable of defending themselves. They were on their way to Raithwall's Tomb, where they hoped to obtain the Dawn Shard.

Basch, whom Ashe was still learning to trust, stepped forward, "Well, let us be on our way. We'll never get there by gazing at the desert."

With Basch in the lead, Vaan, Penelo, and Fran all followed closely behind him. Ashe found that, as she walked past Balthier, he turned and walked in step with her. She turned her gaze to him questioningly. He answered the gaze.

"This nethicite…how much is its worth?"

Ashe stifled a sigh, for she should've have known that Balthier would be thinking of riches, "I'm afraid it's not available to sell. Its value is of use to us, and so we shall use it."

"You know not how to wield this nethicite, Princess."

Ashe looked into Balthier's overly cocky eyes with the intent of glaring. Yet, as she focused on his eyes, she could see them soften fondly, strangely…without knowing it their pace slowed to a halt as they simply gazed at eachother. Balthier slowly raised his hand towards Ashe's cheek, his gaze never faltering, and he would've easily captured Ashe then and there should he not have been interrupted quirkily.

"Balthier!" It was the high pitched call of Fran that summoned him now. With cat like reflexes his hand was at his side before Fran had completely turned around, and she would never suspect a thing. Ashe uncomfortably became self conscious and turned away, swiftly walking towards the rest of the party. Balthier let out his breath and walked to Fran.

"Any particular reason you were alone with Ashe?" She asked suspiciously.

Balthier guiltily realized that his partner had probably seen his hand's position, despite the effort he put into hiding it. "Just asking about that nethicite, it's worth a lot and we both know it."

"Was this the only subject you asked about?"

With another famous grin, Balthier replied, "Of course Fran, dear."

As Balthier strode ahead to rejoin the party Fran contemplated what was going on in his head. She felt no jealousy for his arising feelings for another; on the contrary, she was worried for him. Everyone was destined to be with someone, but suppose his someone was Lady Ashe? He would never obtain such a lady, and if he should for any amount of time, it was inevitable that his heart would eventually be hurt. With a sorrowful sigh for her partner, she turned and followed the party, which was slowly getting farther and farther away from her.

That night they group made camp in a secluded patch that the creatures of the desert seemed content not to forage upon. After the fire was made everyone slowly drifted away a bit, to find a comfortable place to rest. Vaan and Penelo both walked a little north west of the flames and lay down together for warmth. Fran just walked away a bit and lay down to the east, and Basch, who seemed to be needed some warmth slowly went over and lay down next to her, though nothing intimate would ever be suggested of his selection of where to rest, it was quite obvious that he found it inappropriate to approach the princess, and very awkward to approach Balthier, so his only option left was the Viera. Balthier noticed this as well and slowly lowered himself onto the ground where he was and turned over. Ashe realized it was either lay beside him for warmth or sleep where she was and freeze. She also knew that Balthier was smart enough to know that sleeping solitary would surely bring him his death, and so it suggested that he expected her to come to him. Ashe didn't want to satisfy the pirate's smartness, but she would just have to put up with it. She slowly walked over to his back and lay down beside him, her back against his own. Immediately the warmth of him surrounded her and she relaxed as her heavy eyelids drooped closed. She suddenly felt safe and serene. Balthier could feel Ashe's body against his own. He let out a deep sigh and slowly let his eyes close. He slowly wondered what it was that made him enjoy Ashe's company. He always felt something different when he was around her. The moon and stars would never forget the beauty of the two people below them, their ignorance to be their own undoing.


	2. Flames and Nethicite

The next morning Ashe awoke to the sun in her eyes. She glanced around and saw that everyone was still asleep besides her. Everyone looked so peaceful, Vaan and Penelo and their youth, Basch and Fran, so serene. Ashe noticed that Basch and Fran had rolled away from eachother during the night, something not unexpected, for, as Ashe already knew, Basch and Fran harbored no feelings for eachother. Vaan and Penelo on the other hand and snuggled a bit closer. Ashe felt a brief smile play at her lips as she gazed at the two young humes. They looked so happy together. She wasn't sure if it was just because they had grown up together or if they actually felt for eachother. Either way it was obvious they'd never be able to separate the two for very long.

When Ashe tried to roll over she felt a weight on her waist, and suddenly she remembered. She turned her head to see Balthier, fast asleep. He had turned over during the night because now his arm lay over waist warmly. Ashe was unsure of what to make of this. She didn't know if Balthier had deliberately positioned himself that way or it he had just subconsciously moved in his sleep. She looked at his closed eyes. He seemed so much more humane while asleep than when awake. It was like you could really see him without his witty wall for protection. The warm air that he breathed out kept flowing onto the back of Ashe's neck, making her tingle slightly. Finally, becoming a bit too paranoid that someone would wake up soon and see her with Balthier, Ashe gently grabbed his hand and lifted it over her waist and onto the ground beside her. Quickly she then got up and dusted herself off before strolling away.

As soon as Balthier's hand had felt the cold ground he awoke. His eyes flashed open and he saw Ashe walking away. He suddenly felt cold and alone. Deciding that it was time for everyone to rise, Balthier got to his feet.

Only a little while later everyone was awake and making their way to the Tomb of Raithwall once again. While everyone else seemed content and focused, the walk was a bit awkward for Balthier. He kept remembering how it felt to feel the warmth of another person. He had felt like he would never wake up again as soon as he'd fallen asleep with Ashe beside him.

"Balthier…something troubles you, does it not?"

Balthier looked up from the ground to see Fran's concerned face.

"No, no, I'm alright. Just a bit tired is all." With that he walked ahead and left Fran behind to her thoughts.

Fran had known Balthier a long time, a very long time. She knew when and when not something personal was going on with him, and usually they'd talk about it. He'd never turned away from her advice before. But today, he simply denied the fact that he was troubled altogether. It was very strange of him to do so, and it caused Fran extra worry. Her gaze fixed on Ashe. She was certain the Princess had something to do with the whole ordeal.

Up ahead Basch slowed down and walked the same pace as Balthier.

"Balthier, I suggest you pick a better place to sleep the next time we make camp."

Slightly bewildered Balthier glanced at Basch, "Do further elaborate, Captain."

Basch sighed, "Do you know what it suggests when you rest so closely to the Princess?"

Balthier realized immediately what this was all about. "Why of course I know. But Captain, if anything, it was she who chose to sleep next to me." Balthier smirked proudly and dismissed Basch's presence. Basch simply shook his head and continued on his way.

//-//-//-//

The Tomb was fairly easy to get through, spare the two Demon Walls. After they were both slain the party merely had to deal with small Seekers and such. The teleporting cups sent them through the tunnels of the Tomb until finally they came to one large chamber room. Immediately Fran could feel the presence of strong Mist in the air. The party suspiciously walked down the stairways and into the centre of the chamber, a small squared off platform. A huge beast breathed quietly as it slept. The second Vaan stepped onto the platform, the beast's eyes shot open.

"Belias…" Came the knowing voice of Ashe. She didn't sound happy so everyone assumed that this beast was no friend of theirs.

As flames seared around the beast's body it grasped its huge weapon and stomped towards them. Ashe and Penelo both cast Protect on Vaan and Basch as Vossler (Yes…I know I hadn't mentioned Vossler until now, but please bear with me. I have forgotten how he came to be with the party for the battle of Belias, so there's why I haven't added him in until now…sorry!) swung his sword at the beast's stomach. Penelo and Ashe then began chanting the spell of Water as Fran and Balthier attacked with their ranged weapons. Belias felt some of life drain away as the seven people attacked him undyingly. He was angered now, and summoned the Mist around him to chant the spell for Firaja. All of the party was hit and their lives drained down. Vaan was KO'd and Basch had only a few health points left. Vossler had about half of his life but he continued to swing endlessly at the beast. Beside Ashe, Penelo chanted Raise and brought Vaan back to life. Instinctively Ashe tossed him a Hi-Potion and he was back in the game. At the same time Fran tossed Basch a Hi-Potion. Balthier chanted Water and hit Belias square on. The beast was obviously angered and frustrated because his spell hadn't helped him at all. He focused his entire wrath on Vossler, who was causing him the most damage. Fran began chanting one her Mist attacks, Ferrell Strike, and then the Mist guided her into an attack. As soon as she was finished Balthier cast Fires of War, and then Basch summoned all his Mist and cast Fulminating Darkness. Suddenly Balthier felt more Mist surround him and he cast Fires of War once more. When no more Mist could be summoned from the three users, Inferno was cast on Belias.

The beast's life seemed to flash away before his eyes, but yet, he managed to hold on to life with just a small amount left. Fran was the first to react to his survival: she quickly drank an Ether and then tossed one to Basch and one to Balthier. With their Magick back up they proved much more steadfast. Fran cast heal on Vossler and Balthier cast Water on Belias, while Basch went on to strike at the beast with his war hammer. In anger Belias cast Oil on Vossler and then blew Fire at him. Penelo threw him a handkerchief and Ashe healed him up a bit. But Belias was quick and suddenly Vossler went down. Balthier realized that the beast was about to cast Firaja again, and the party couldn't withstand another one his deadly defense mechanisms. He quickly chanted his Mist attack, Fires of War, and cast it out the monster. Fran followed his lead by casting Ferrell Strike once more, and was lucky when the Mist allowed her to do it a second time. Basch rapped the Mist attack up with Fulminating Darkness, and again, Inferno was earned. This time the Mist worked in the Party's favor. Belias stumbled a bit as the last drops of his life dissolved away. The huge beast honorably held his sword out before himself and stuck it into the ground, letting his rest on its hilt. In an instance his form disappeared and a strong wind carried his embers away.

There was silence as the party recuperated and Raised Vossler. As soon as everyone had recovered Ashe led the way to the stone door in which Belias had guarded. She now knew that Belias was at their command, and he could be summoned whenever he need be. Silently they passed through the doorway. There was a long hallway that the party followed Ashe through leading to some stairs. The Princess followed the pathway as if she had walked it everyday in her childhood. Then they saw it. The Dawn Shard. Ashe walked forward solely and grabbed it. It felt weightless; she couldn't even tell it was in her hands as she gazed at it. She turned her head to look at the Party when a blue ghost appeared.

"Rasler?"  
She darted out towards the ghost, only to find him gone and in his place Vaan. He too had seen the ghost. Ashe looked around desperately for Rasler, but to no avail. Balthier watched her with worry. He wanted to comfort her.

"Lady Ashe…" Vossler stepped forward.

Ashe became self-conscious and stopped looking for Rasler. Her attention shifted to Vossler.

"Yes?"

"Now that we have the Dawn Shard, what do you suppose we do with it?"

Ashe looked at the Nethicite in her hands. "I was hoping I could wield it, so that we may stop the Empire with its power, but I'm afraid I do not know how." Her gaze glanced at Balthier for a second when she stated the last part of her sentence. Knowingly he gave a small smirk.

"Is there anyone who you think might know how?" Basch asked.

"Perhaps the Garif…they are wise and have been around almost as long as humes. Perhaps some of them might know about the Dawn Shard and its powers."

"I agree." Fran nodded.

"Then let us leave this place and find out where the Garif is." Vossler said, turning around walking back down the stairs to one of the teleportation devices. Everyone followed him. Ashe glanced at the Dawn Shard, her thoughts on Rasler.

"Coming, Princess?"

She looked up and saw Balthier. The cocky look he usually wore wasn't showing very much. Ashe nodded and walked past him to follow the others.

**A/N: Ta da…so…now that this was pretty much a battle centered chapter the next one shall have to be more fluffy. Review please!**


	3. What A Tear Can Lead To

**A/N: Okay so Belias has been eliminated and at the end of the chapter I promised some fluff. So now…there's going to be some fluff. Not right away…because…well you'll see, but there is going to be fluff n this chapter. Oh and all you silent readers…I'd really enjoy some feedback! Thanks everyone, XD. Oh and just a little thing…My mind is very blurred on Vossler right now…I know he said something that showed his betrayal but I forget. And I also no that he ends up being killed, which will happen, just, I'll have to improvise with the script, so bear with me please…XD**

As Vossler walked out of the Tomb and everyone filed out behind him, an instant low rumble was heard. Everyone looked over head in the sky as the sound grew louder. Suddenly a fleet of airships appeared above the Tomb, and in the centre of the mass, one very huge important looking airship. Ashe felt her jaw drop as she recognized the ship. It was Judge Ghis's ship. How had he survived?

The party of seven was commanded to board the main airship and they were escorted to the control room, where they met Ghis. He had the most nerve-rattling look pasted onto his face. He looked so confident and proud, as if he had gone on a hunt and now he had captured his prey. It made Ashe want to stick the sharp shinning tip of her sword through his chest. Apparently Ghis wasn't going to play fox with them though, for when he spoke he got right down to the point.

"Where is the nethicite?"

Before Ashe could stick up for herself she found the sky pirate speaking.

"Now, now. All we did was go into a royal tomb of a long lost dynast king who happened to create some of the finest nethicite Ivalice has ever seen. No need to draw conclusions."

Ghis gave him one of the most irritable looks one could conjure. "This is no time for playing games, pirate."

Ghis's sword quickly found its point sticking into the side of Balthier's neck. "At least your sword gets down to the point." Balthier was obviously feeling very confident around the Judge. Ashe on the other hand was tired of his dodging gig.

"Why would we give you the nethicite even if we did have it in our possession?"

Ghis smoothly moved his sword's tip to Ashe's throat. "I can think of a few reasons." At that Balthier turned his head and felt a small tingle of protection surge through him. Basch, whom would never let something happen to Ashe under any circumstances, immediately stepped forward and had his hand on his sword's sheath. After witnessing all of the tension, Penelo sighed and stepped forward to Ghis, holding out her hand, which revealed the Dawn Shard. With a victorious grin, the Judge swiftly took the stone and lowered his blade. He walked away and began mumbling to himself before ordering some of his scientists aboard to test the Nethicite of its worth. With that said and in progress, Vossler spoke.

"Lady Ashe, this is the best for Dalmasca. We can't go on fighting a war we know we can not win."

Ashe glanced behind her at Vossler, disbelieving of what she had heard.

Basch walked over to Vossler, a disapproving look on his face. "Are you saying we should give up? That we should let Archadia take over Dalmasca with no fight?"

"We can't waste our lives on a useless cause."

A few other guards moved in and began leading the party to another section of the control ship. As they walked Vossler slowed down to speak to Ashe.

"Milady, truthfully this is the best thing you could do for Dalmasca."

Ashe turned to look at him, her eyes glaring pain into him. "Who are you, Vossler, to speak of the truth?" It was much more a statement than a question. Ashe walked on, leaving him behind.

Vossler looked down, feeling almost shameful. "I am but a man of Dalmasca."

//-//-//-//-//

As the temperature that the scientists tested the Dawn Shard with increased, everyone in the party could tell that Fran was different. She was fidgeting, and her eyes were wild. The guards tied up everyone but Vossler, whom they accepted as one of them now.

"The heat…" Fran was now crouching down, the pain she was experiencing unbearable. "It burns…" Finally she couldn't take it anymore. With the strength of a million men she ripped the ropes that bound her apart and flew up in the air, ricocheting off of various crates scattered throughout the room, and killing two unfortunate guards in her path.

"Fran never did take to being tied up very well." Balthier commented. Ashe glanced at him slightly, how could he still be in a mood for humor at a time like this? "I like her idea." She used her sword to cut away the ropes that tied her, Balthier, and Basch together. Penelo and Vaan, whom had not yet been tied quickly followed suit. Four guards were left surrounding both sides of Vossler, who was obviously on their side now. Basch, angered at his old time companion, went on to spar with Vossler, leaving the rest of the party to deal with the four guards. Vaan and Ashe went together to kill off the two mages first, while Penelo stayed back a distance to heal them. Balthier kept a close watch on Fran, who was randomly hacking arrows at her enemies. Her health never dropped dangerously low, which gave Balthier the opportunity to do the enemy some damage.

When all the guards were gone the party turned its attention to Vossler, who was still busy trying to kill Basch. The knight had been taking a lot of beating, and was tiring by the time his comrades were able to assist him. Penelo quickly cast Cure on Basch and he felt better instantly. Vaan eagerly joined Basch in the task of eliminating Vossler. While Penelo kept Curing the two front-row fighters, the rest of the party concentrated on saving their magick for Mist attacks, with the exception of Fran, who was still out of control. She had been helping Vaan and Basch beat Vossler up. By now Vossler's health had rocketed downward, and he was feeling the pressure. He knew he couldn't defeat six worthy opponents, but he wasn't going to give up quite yet. He cast Cure on himself a few times, and it had been helping, but still his health was going down quickly. As Ashe heard Vossler begin to pant, struggling for enough breath, she cast her Mist attack on him, beginning the chain. Balthier quickly followed her up with his Mist attack, and Basch, who was still very tired, managed to throw in his own Mist attack. Ashe felt the Mist flow around her and found the energy to throw in one more attack. After this Inferno had been earned and the Mist gladly favored the party and its intelligence. Vossler, his health all but diminished, fell to his knees. He felt his lungs contract, but then, he wasn't able to breathe in. With his hands on his sword's sheath, he fell over onto his side, stone dead.

While this quick battle had been taking place, the nethicite had been tested on extremely high temperatures that had caused it to implode. The party, knowing that they were in harm's way, quickly made for the Strahl, which had been commandeered by the main airship previously, as flames seared all around them. Quickly they filed into the small airship and Balthier and Fran took control. In seconds the Strahl was deporting from the disappearing airship behind them. Balthier, after getting a safe distance away, turned the ship so that they could witness the event taking place. The huge airship they had just been aboard was engulfed by flames. It began to contract into itself until the pressure grew to be too much, and then it burst apart in flames. Fire coursed all about as pieces flew in ever direction. It was truly a breath taking sight. It left everyone speechless as they watched the flames die down, revealing nothing but a cloud of smoke in the place of the fleet that had been there moments before. Yet, through all the clouds and smoke, a small, dark object came floating through the air towards the Strahl.

"Is it?" Came Penelo's high voice.

Ashe held out her hand and the stone drifted into her grasp. "The Dawn Shard."

//-//-//-//-//

That night, in the warmth of a local port for airships, the party rested. They had decided to make their plans the next day after they had all gotten a good night's rest. They had checked into a small Inn, where they wouldn't be seen by anyone who might recognize them. Ashe had taken the luxury of renting a suite, for her aching body desperately longed for the pleasure that her home in Rabanastre gave her. The suite wasn't quite as extravagant as her room, and one wouldn't expect it to be, but it was enough for Ashe to feel like she was at home. Though, through it all, she felt hurt and sad. She wasn't sure who she could trust anymore. In her privacy alone she felt comfortable to let her pain out. She sat in her chair, put her hand on her forehead, and let her tears come freely.

As Balthier was passing by the suite on his way to his own room he thought he heard a slight sniffle. He stopped in his tracks and backed up to Ashe's door. Silently he listened a bit and then heard it again. Why was she crying? Curious he opened her door, almost surprised that hadn't been locked, and stepped into the room.

Upon hearing her door swing open, Ashe jerked around, embarrassed.

"Have you not heard of knocking?" She asked, irritably, and wiping away her tears. They left trails of salt on her cheeks anyways though.

Balthier held out his hand apologetically, "Pardon my barging in Princess, but I seemed to hear you in such a state of sorrow and decided that perhaps you could do with some support."

Ashe sighed, "That was very thoughtful of you, Balthier, but I think perhaps it'd be best if I was left to be alone."

Balthier put his hands behind his back and walked forward a bit. "Sorry Princess, but now that I'm in here I have become involved, and I can't just walk away without finding out something."

Ashe looked down, feeling very low. "Oh Balthier…I just can't believe Vossler would do something like that."

Balthier became serious now; he understood what was going on in Ashe's head.

She continued, "He was always so passionate about doing what was right for Dalmasca, and about doing whatever it took to get the job done. He protected me as Basch has for his whole life. I trusted him with everything that I am…and this is how he repaid me. He gave up…He took the easy way out…But worst of all, he lied to me. He turned his back on me when I needed him most."

After all had been said Ashe felt more tears threaten to fall.

Balthier stepped closer. "Was there anything intimate between you two, because that would certainly worsen the outlook of this all."

Ashe rolled her eyes. "He was nothing more than a close friend, Balthier."

"Good."

She glanced at him to see a smirk. "But he betrayed me." Now the tears came again. Ashe hated that Balthier was present when she felt so weak. The last thing she wanted was for someone to see her crying, least of all Balthier. As she wept silently she felt the presence of warmth on her shoulder. Balthier had stepped over beside her and placed his hand on her. He wanted so badly to comfort her; it was hard for him to see something when they were down, and more surprisingly, it made him feel entirely worse when the person was Ashe. She looked up slightly before turning and wrapping her hands around his waist and leaning her head against his chest. Balthier was, to be frank, shocked, and he hesitated before hugging her back. She felt warm and delicate in his arms, such a big difference from how appeared. Usually she was strong, confident, bold, and outgoing. One would never guess she felt like lace in one's hands and light as a feather. Eventually Ashe's tears subsided. She felt much better after talking and just letting some of her pain escape her. A whole weight had been lifted, and it was all thanks to…She looked up at Balthier. He'd never looked better. His light brown eyes tenderly gazed back at her, offering comfort and guidance. Against her better judgment Ashe felt herself leaning into Balthier closer, her attention completely captured by him. Just as Ashe's lips were about to meet Balthier's, he turned his head. He couldn't become involved with the Princess. It would put both of their hearts in jeopardy and could destroy the Princess's passion for her country. If she were to fall in love…unthinkable. Balthier glanced back at her apologetically, before standing up and walking to the door. With one last glance at Ashe he sighed, feeling her pain within himself as he left. Ashe looked at the door dully for a few seconds before going to her bed and falling asleep.


	4. Authoress's Note

**A/N: Alright…I'm sorry to say this, but this story is going on hiatus until I have finished the game. I plan on continuing this with my own plot once the ending has taken place and then the real theme of my story can take place. Thanks to all of you who have reviewed and put this story on watch and favorites! I hope you'll keep waiting for the time when I'm able to continue this story. **

**Also I would like to know if it'd be better if I just deleted this story and started over when I finish the game…any suggestions?**


End file.
